Wanted
by The Little Princess
Summary: Hermione Granger is attending her 6th Year at Hogwarts with a new look hoping impress and express her love for Ron. However, he doesn't take notice to her approaches and she is left heartbroken, unaware of the other boys who have got their hearts stolen. Who will eventually win her heart? Theo/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Although Harry Potter is somewhat long-gone and ended, I can't help but get giddy and excited when I get to spend a day watching a film with my friends or family. I recently watched the Half-Blood Prince and I was literally so happy and my old fan-girl just escaped. If you're like me...you sometimes tend to get bored of the normal ship of Ron/Hermione (although, who doesn't love them together?). Anyways, I came across this certain Dramione fanfiction that I absolutely adored, but was somewhat scared of because of how aggressive and possessive Draco was in the beginning and towards the end. By the way, I can try to find it and post it here for you all the enjoy, like I did. Anyways, in the fanfiction, Theodore Nott was featured. He played a role as one of Hermione's lovers and friends and I literally couldn't get enough of him. He just seemed so perfect, and JK Rowling didn't really explain Theo's personality or if he could perhaps be compatible with Hermione! This is just an experiment. I'll hopefully finish this one if I get enough reviews.**

**Wanted**

**All characters and book itself from which I'm basing my story from all belongs to JK Rowling. **

**(If I owned Harry Potter, I probably wouldn't be on this site...or yes, yes I would. I'd be happily reading fanfiction while sitting poolside in my 4 million dollar home.)**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she stepped through the brick wall onto Platform 9 ¾. After she went through, she set down her suitcases and took a seat on the bench by the train tracks. She usually arrived early on the first day, alone, knowing her Muggle parents weren't exactly accepted in that environment. Moments like this, she took the time to reflect on, well, anything, really. No had arrived to board the train yet, so it was quiet.

She leaned back against the bench, breathing in the faint smell of smoke and autumn. She couldn't believe it was already her sixth year at Hogwarts. She began to recall everything that changed since year one.

_For starters,_ Hermione began thinking, _my appearance is different._ Hermione was never one to care much about the outer core. She definitely wasn't vain. _But surely,_ she thought, _growing up means changes_. Hermione laughed to herself silently. She was no longer the little bushy-haired girl in her early years. Over the summer, she began to grow out her hair, while also learning new ways to tame her wild curls and frizz. Now, her hair was a dark chestnut brown that fell past her shoulder in long graceful curls. It took some work, but the end results were worth it.

Harry and Ron had changed as well. No longer were they the young boys she once scolded so much. Harry was now taller and more built. His hair was no longer sticking up in every direction; it was now cut shorter and kept flat. Ron, like Harry, gained height and muscle over the years. He still had his love for food and his inevitable ability to be a bugger, but she couldn't help always smiling whenever she was around him.

Ron. Hermione blushed every time she thought of him. It was true that she loved him, more than just a friend. She wasn't sure if Ron really caught up with that thought. But she hoped this year he would realize her true feelings for him; and hopefully return the favor.

Suddenly, Hermione sat up, upon hearing the faint sounds of footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw some excited first years showing each other their pet owls. Caught up with their childish curiosity, she didn't notice someone approaching and walking by the bench she was sitting on. The person tripped over her out stretched feet and dropped numerous books.

"Oh God, sorry, I didn't mean to, um, sorry," Hermione mumbled, while picking up a slightly tattered potions book.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Never thought I'd see you on your knees for me. You know, unless..." a familiar voice drawled while someone sniggered in the background.

Hermione suddenly rolled her eyes and got up from the ground quickly and dusted off her jeans. Her dark brown eyes met a pair of icy blue ones and she groaned inwardly to see Malfoy wasn't alone. He was with his rag-tag posse.

Hermione quickly put on a plastic smile. "Hello Malfoy, Zabini, Nott."

"Hello, Granger," said Blaise with a smirk on his face, "You look pleasantly…different."

"I'm glad I could make your expectations," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Draco put his hands up in defense. "No, we genuinely mean it. You do look different. After getting rid of your horrendous hair and hobbit fashion…you actually look normal…

Hermione froze. "Well, um, thanks. I guess."

"For a Mudblood," he finished.

Upon hearing that word, Hermione could feel her blood boiling. She shook her head in exasperation. She looked up, biting her lip to keep from cursing. She then turned her attention back to the trio, her eyes ablaze and her jaw locked. "Good one, Ferret. You'd think after what, five years of bitter name-calling, you'd move on, but I guess that's not the case for shallow pure-bloods such as yourselves." She grabbed her suitcases and was about to walk away when she heard Blaise say, "Wait, Granger."

She spun around. Fast. "What? More torment? More belittling? Did it ever occur to any of you that I actually don't care what you say? We only have two more years at Hogwarts. Do you honestly think that you're making much of it teasing one Mudblood? You're all pathetic. And for the record—

"Woah, woah," said Draco, while grabbing onto her shoulders, "Calm down."

Hermione shook him off. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Personally, you're not all bad for being a Mud—I mean, um, Muggleborn wizard. For the record, I never really hated you because of your blood stature. I never really took part in my father's opinion of people. I suppose I was slightly jealous. You're quite intelligent actually. You just surprised us, that's all. You can't just leave 5th year with your bushy hair and horrid clothes and come back looking like _that,_" explained Draco, while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Blaise nodded in agreement as his eyes wandered up and down Hermione's body. "Yeah, you look hot."

Hermione blushed furiously at their compliments. "You mean that? All of you?"

"Well, I know I do," said Blaise as he went over to Theodore's side. He patted his shoulder. "You've even got Theo choked up…more than usual."

Hermione took this moment to look over in Blaise's direction. She had almost forgotten Nott was standing there. Just like his friends, he had grown too. He was probably almost 6 foot now, just about Blaise's height. His hair was a dark brown that was casually messed up. She had never noticed that his eyes were a darker hazel and his stature was lean and muscular. Now she realized, why he in the so-called "Slytherin Sex God Trio" alongside Malfoy and Zabini. Even though he was quiet, he was still handsome.

"Hello Nott," she said softly, trying to meet his eyes. He was shyly staring at his shoes, trying to look busy. "Have you got anything to say?"

Theo looked up and gave a lopsided smile before saying, "Um, you look great."

She smiled and silently thanked him.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice yell.

She turned around and spotted Ron. Her heart fluttered in her chest, like a butterfly about to take flight. His lanky, built body was making its way towards her through scattered suitcases and owl cages. Before she ran to meet him, she turned towards the 3 boys.

"It was astonishingly a pleasure talking to you three. Do you mind…?"

"No, no. Go ahead. Enjoy your reunion with the Weaselbee."

Hermione gave Draco a cold stare.

"Okay, sorry. No hard feelings. We'll see you in class maybe?"

She nodded, eyes gazing up to meet his sympathetic ones. "I'd like that."

Blaise gave her a quick hug, his hand closely touching her rear and she slapped it away.

"Ow! Bloody hell, woman!" He exclaimed in fake pain, while she laughed.

All 3 boys' stomachs fluttered when they heard that melodic sound.

Theo shyly stuck his hand out to her. She shook his and she smiled at him and whispered, "Of all the 3, I think you're the cleverest."

Blaise and Draco still heard and they silently sulked to themselves, but watched as she walked away with her suitcases to be reunited with her ginger haired friend.

Draco shook his head, in disbelief at what just happened. "Boys, I think I've found the first girl on my hit list."

**Eh, it's a start. I'm starting Chapter Two soon, so we'll see how far my imagination will take me in this story. I highly suggest reading Almost Perfect, Almost Yours, if you're a shipper of Dramione like I am. There are hints of TheoMione numerous times also, if that's your cup of tea. Here is the story: s/6699485/11/Almost_Perfect_Almost_Yours**

**In addition, I based this title off of the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I think it will eventually fit the plot of the story...or at least I hope so.**

**The song is absolutely beautiful. I suggest, if you want a "Hermione" version of the song, go to YouTube and find the Megan and Liz cover of it. Two twins who have an amazing talent for singing.**

**Also, if you have any ideas of what should happen please help me by reviewing! I would love comments and critique since I'm somewhat new to this.**

**-Jo Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it turns out, my summer is boring. And I miraculously had time to finish the second chapter of Wanted. Yay! I suppose.  
**

**Anyways, like I said this story title is based off of the song, Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Please do me the favor of going on YouTube and searching Megan and Liz Wanted Cover. Their cover of this song actually inspired me to write this. I think it will explain Hermione's story eventually.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! I appreciate them!  
**

***All characters belong to JK Rowling* If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich...and English.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione in a tight hug. She sighed contently as his strong arms lifted her gently off the ground for a few seconds, as if she was an angel.

"Ron," she breathed against his shoulder, "I'm so happy to see you."

Ron let her go and put his arm around her in a friendly manner. "Me too. How was your summer?"

"Boring. My parents are Muggle dentists, what do you expect? A trip to the Hogsmeade?"

Ron laughed. "Right! Of course!" His face then turned serious. "Um, what were you doing with Malfoy?"

"Oh, um…" Hermione really didn't want to upset Ron. She knew how much he hated Malfoy. "We were just, um, talking about Hogwarts."

His eyebrows lifted in skepticism. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, actually, he wanted to know about the legacy of Salazar Slytherin," explained Hermione, trying her best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh," said Ron, "Alright. As long as he didn't bother you, I honestly don't care."

Hermione silently let out a sigh of relief. "So, shall we find Harry?"

* * *

_(Page Break)_

"Bloody hell," breathed Blaise as he took a seat on the Hogwarts Express, "Okay, tell me again, the girl we met before we boarded, that was Granger?"

Theo groaned. "Yes, that was her, for the millionth time, you oaf."

"I'm surprised myself. It's not like Granger to look like that. Last time I recall was the Yule Ball," said Draco while looking out the window to try and find her again. It was true, Malfoy had been mean and biased to Hermione, but that was usually because she was a bloody know-it-all that didn't know how to shut her mouth. He didn't necessarily think she was UGLY. He just thought she was undesirable, or taken in a threesome with Pothead and the Weasel. Now, he had different thoughts.

Blaise began to rub his hands together, as if he got an idea. "Okay, so, I call her first and—

"Oi!" interjected Theo and Draco.

"What? I called dibs."

Draco shook his head in exasperation as he pointed towards the window. "You can't just call 'dibs' on a girl like that!"

Theo and Blaise looked out and saw Hermione again. This time, she was talking to Ginny and Padma. Even though Padma and Ginny were equally beautiful, they could not compare to the radiance that shone forth from Hermione.

Theo never really felt a liking towards anyone. Sure, he had a few flings here and there, but he never had enough feeling to actually start a relationship. After seeing Hermione that afternoon, something hit him. Maybe it was the fact that her beauty was obvious…inside and out. Maybe it was her intelligence. Most of the girls he dated or "shagged" were stupid as shit and he never bothered holding up conversations with them. Those were quiet kisses in the library or in empty hallways or closets; kisses just to shut them up from talking about pointless topics. Maybe it was her pride. Maybe it was because for the first time, Theo actually found a girl worth trying for.

Realization struck him suddenly. "Holy shit," he breathed.

Blaise turned to face him. "You okay, mate?"

"Yeah," said Draco, scooting toward him in the booth, "You look pale."

Theo shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just realized, we've finally found her."

"Found who?" Blaise asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Found the girl who's actually worth it. Hermione…she's the girl that we're all willing to fight for."

"Bloody hell, he's right!" noted Draco. "We all fancy Hermione."

"Hey!" interjected Blaise, "Remember I still called it. You know the guy code."

"Yeah, well, this is different. We can't just wait for her to finally like you. We don't have that time. Plus, we're all going to end up losing our minds thinking you're the only that likes her out of us. I propose a proposition," Theo explained.

Draco snickered. "You _propose _a _proposition_?"

"Oh, shut up. Look, why don't we make a deal. We're all free to hit on her. She should get the chance to know all 3 of us, and make a decision. Deal?"

Blaise and Draco nodded.

"But there are rules. If one of us is talking to her, you can't interfere. It's rude and we're all buddies, it's only fair."

Again, Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement.

"And no planning dates on the same day…that is, if you're successful enough to get that far."

"Oh, have no fear," Draco said haughtily, while leaning back in his seat, "I'll be sure to get farther."

Blaise smacked Draco on the head, earning a good laugh from Theo and an icy glare from his blond haired friend.

"Alright, alright, got it? We're all going to play fair?" concluded Theo.

"Wait," said Draco, "Let's make it interesting. If you get Hermione, you also get this…

At this point Draco reached out of his pocket and pulled out a bag of galleons.

"Holy shit, where'd you get all of that?" Blaise said while licking his lips hungrily at the gold coins.

Draco smirked. "Sorry, that's private information."

"Woah, wait," sad Theo, while shaking his head in exasperation, "Isn't having Hermione love you make you the winner already?"

"Well, yeah," said Blaise, "But this makes our deal seem less chick-flick worthy."

Theo frowned. "Well, okay. So, are we officially going to commence this plan?"

Draco grinned. "Mhm. May the best Slytherin win."

**I'm honestly shocked at how creative I got with this story. It's starting to scare me. But your the readers and I would very much appreciate your reviews. Please? **

**I'll also accept any ideas on what on should do with further chapters. I'll be sure to include as my co-editors. Or whatever you call it.  
**

**Note:  
**

**Theodore Nott was originally supposed to have two large scenes in the Harry Potter series. It was a scene with him and Malfoy in a garden. JK Rowling really liked this scene, but just dropped it because she didn't know where to place it.  
**

**Darn right?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Chapter 3 is here...hooray!**

**Anyways, I'd just to thank those who reviewed, those who are reading, and those who have added Wanted to their favorites or who added them to their alert board...or whatever you call it.  
**

**I really appreciate that you all care to read my story...it makes me feel good. I apparently don't suck at writing. HOORAY!  
**

**You ship Theo and Hermione? Let's be friends!  
**

**As I've said before, this story was inspired by the BEAUTIFUL song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Specifically the cover song by Megan and Liz (which I highly suggest you check out on YouTube).  
**

***All characters belong to JK Rowling* If I were her...I'd be English. I'm American...  
**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, after watching the sorting of the first years and hearing the news Dumbledore announced for the school year to come. She felt her heart swell and she found herself smiling uncontrollably because of the events the day had brought her. She was surprised to find Malfoy and his gang actually talking to her and saying that she was somewhat…attractive? She put her head down and bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"Hermione," asked Harry, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. So Harry, how are things with you and Cho?"

Ron snorted and after earning a glare at Harry, ducked his head and continued to finish his pudding.

"Terrible. But can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded while sipping her drink.

Harry nervously pulled at his sweater. "Is it bad that I'm genuinely glad that our relationship is over?"

After a few seconds of thought, she replied saying, "No. I don't."

"You don't?"

"No. It's quite understandable if you thought it wouldn't work. You were slowly drifting apart…with everyone bringing up Cedric and all."

"So I'm not a heartless wanker right?"

"No! You are definitely not a heartless, um, wanker?" laughed Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a soft smile. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Anytime," she said while now directing her attention towards Ron who was starting his second pudding bowl, "Ron, I heard you're trying out for keeper this year?"

"Yesh Ib hobin tu," replied Ron gruffly.

"Sorry, I could barely hear you over your attempts to talk whilst eating your pudding," scolded Hermione with a look of disgust sketched across her face.

Ron swallowed quickly, wiping his mouth with his free hand. "Sorry. I meant to say yes. I am trying out this year."

"Will Harry be helping you train?"

"I'll try, but the basics of riding on a broom will be hard to teach to a beginner," noted Harry.

"Oi, mate," interjected Ron, "Have faith in me. I'll be the best keeper Gryffindor's ever had."

Harry snorted. "Better than Oliver Wood?"

Now it was Ron's turn to glare. "Just you wait. I'll show you Harry Potter."

"Okay, okay," he reconciled, "Remember tryouts are in a month."

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly," murmured Hermione.

Ron smiled. "Thanks," he said while putting his arm around her, making her blush madly in the process.

* * *

"Ugh," Blaise groaned, "Look at the Weasel putting his arm around my girl."

"She's not _your _girl," said Draco bitterly. _"She's no one's…yet,"_ he thought to himself.

"I'm starting to doubt either of will have her," said Theo, equally glaring at the red head who was holding Hermione tightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I'm just saying. It's quite obvious she's set her sights of Weasley."

Blaise looked at Theo and grinned. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just upset 'cause now it's going to be even harder for me to get her…all of us I mean," said Theo quickly, realizing he actually was jealous.

"Well," drawled Draco, "I don't know about the lot of you, but I'm starting straight away."

"You mean…?" choked Blaise, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, not _that_, you idiot. I meant I'll start straight away _to get her to know me better._"

"Won't that be difficult?" Theo noted. "You've teased quite a lot in our elementary years."

"Well, I'll just have to prove to her then, won't I?"

Theo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He looked up at Draco, urging him to continue.

He shook his head in annoyance. "I'll prove to her I'm not an ass."

Blaise laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Shut up," snapped Draco.

"Hello boys," a snarky voice said.

All three looked up and saw a familiar pug-faced girl alongside her two equally annoying friends: Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

"Nice face, Parkinson," mumbled Blaise.

Pansy turned to Blaise, annoyed. "Hello Blaise. For your information, I am not here to see you; I'm here to see my Drakey Poo."

Blaise burst out laughing while Theo smirked into his cup of water.

"Aw," cooed Blaise in mock sympathy, "Drakey Poo?"

Draco glowered at Blaise with a look of pure hatred sewn on his face. "Shut up!" He then turned to Pansy. "And you!"

Pansy sat by Draco's side and began to comb his hair lightly with her fingers. "Yes, Drakey?"

"Pansy," he said, face contorted with anger and aggravation, "You realize that we're not dating. Therefore I am not yours."

Pansy stopped stroking his hair and suddenly grabbed his face in her hands. "That's not what you said last year! I'll show you!" She leaned forward, just as she was about to kiss him, Draco roughly shoved her, nearly resulting in a fall off the bench.

"Bloody hell woman!" cursed Draco, "We are not dating!"

"Oh yes we are!" screeched Pansy, while adding, "We're the power couple! And I say we are!"

"Wait," said Draco.

Pansy was desperately trying to fan herself. "What?"

"So you say we're dating, right?"

"Yes! I just said that!"

"Okay," smiled Draco.

"Really? Great!" exclaimed Pansy. "I knew you loved me Drakey Poo, I—

"It's over," said Draco curtly.

Pansy's faced began to turn red again as she asked, "What's over, dearie?"

"Our relationship, _dearie_. I'm breaking it off with you."

"Oh shit," said Theo, "Pansy got burned."

Pansy opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words to say to him. Instead, she huffed and turned away. "Let's go girls."

"Hi Theodore," said a squeaky voice.

Theo turned around to see Daphne. He had to admit, she was a pretty girl, although her face was covered in loads of make-up. But like her friends, she was unintelligible…like a rock.

"Hi," said Theo stiffly.

"I like your new haircut," she added nervously.

Theo just stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"It looks good on you," she finished in a rushed high-pitched squeak. With that Daphne scurried away to Tracey and Pansy, who was still sulking.

When Theo turned back to his friends, he found them grinning like madmen.

"What are you idiots smiling about?"

"Ha! The mouse fancies you!" said Blaise.

Theo frowned. "The mouse?"

"Daphne, you wanker, you!"

"I am NOT a wanker! And she doesn't like me!"

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, but she does. Didn't you see the way she looked at you? She loves you!"

"Poor lad," Draco said while shaking his head, "The squeaky, mouse-faced girl is in love with him. Tell me, Theo, when you lot get married and have children…will they look like mice too?"

Blaise snorted and added, "Careful! No pet cats! They could mistake them for the real things!"

The two boys burst into a fit of laughter while Theo sat equally glowering at both of them.

"First of all, Blaise, piss off," said Theo fiercely. "I'm not into her and even if she was I honestly don't give a damn."

"And you!" Theo exclaimed, looking directly at Draco. "Shut up! As far as I know, there is a certain pug-faced girl who I know would be delighted to know you're still into her…especially coming from a close friend like me!"

Draco gulped. "Alright, bloody hell, don't punish me. Don't say anything to Pansy. But remember that bet with Granger?"

"How could I not?"

"What if you were to not be into her anymore? You drop out and it's Blaise and me?"

Theo's gaze suddenly directed up, now he was watching as a certain brown-haired Gryffindor leave the great hall with her friends. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

**I would like to thank those who reviewed. Your encouragement for me to continue to write is appreciated (holy crap, what a run-on sentence). Anyways, please review and feel free to add ideas on what I should do with this story. Or don't. I'm content with either.**

**Thanks y'all. (See, I'm American?)  
**

**-Jo Xx  
**


End file.
